The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The position of various components of a seating system of an aircraft or other vehicle (e.g. armrests, tray tables, seat backs, safety belts, window shades, etc.) can be an important factor in passenger safety during takeoff, landing, and turbulent weather. Currently verification is performed manually, requiring crew personnel to move about the aircraft and visually inspect seating areas to verify that such components are in the correct position appropriate to take-off or landing, for example. Such manual verification is not only time-consuming and inefficient, it can represent a considerable safety hazard to crew members performing this task.
Thus, there is still a need for safely and effectively determining or reporting the position of seating system components in an aircraft.